The New and the Old
by Zorua101
Summary: It started as just a tournament to see who the strongest gym leader was. But it ended up as a lot more than that… Can Lance and Steven resolve their argument? Is there a ghost in the hotel? Can Korrina find her missing Lucario before her battle against Brawly? Is Morty on crack? Find out the answers to these questions and more in this fanfiction. ...Wow. Cheesiest summary ever.


**A/N: I'm sorry! I can't seem to write about anything other than Pokemon, especially since X and Y came out...**

**Anyway, this is my newest story. This time, rather than focusing on OCs, it's more about the canon characters like the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions. I thought it would be interesting if all the GL/E4/Champions from every region actually met. **

**Forgive me for any OOCness. **

**Also, a few things in this story are based on roleplays I used to do with my sisters. For example, Steven and Lance were always rivals in our RPs.**

**Valerie and Karen are friends in this fanfiction because apparently Valerie is from Johto, and I can just picture her being friends with Karen for some reason.**

**I'm working on another fanfiction at the same time, so updating might be slow. The other fanfic is based mostly on the Elite Four, but a few gym leaders may appear now and then. In this fanfic, I'll make an effort to include all the gym leaders, and probably most of the Elite Fours. But I don't have many ideas, so I'm taking suggestions. :)**

**Flame all you want. You will be ignored.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to put a disclaimer here? I think it's kind of obvious I don't own Pokemon. If I did, the Fairy type wouldn't exist.**

* * *

_THUD._

The sound of the heavy suitcases dropping onto the polished marble floors rang throughout the palace-like building, turning every head in the hallways.

"They're here," whispered the red-haired Flying-type user. The tall blonde standing beside her only nodded in confirmation.

"We're here!" cried a loud voice from the lobby.

"Oh, Arceus," the blue-haired swimmer groaned. He glanced up as another Water-type user strolled past him.

"Relax, Marlon," she told him. "They're not that bad. You should've seen the other Kanto gym leaders meeting the Johtos..."

Misty burst through the enormous wooden doors and into the lobby, where the thirteen from Kalos were waiting.

"Welcome to the eighteenth Gym Leader and Elite Four Tournament!" she welcomed them.

"Thank you, Misty," said a voice behind her. "But that's my line."

Misty stared at her feet. "Sorry, Lance."

"Let her say what she wants, Lance." A woman with pale blue hair pushed the redhead aside, walked toward the Kalos group – and stopped cold about a meter away from them. "Oh. My. Goodness."

A teenage girl with black hair, who had been chatting with two other gym leaders up until now, heard the familiar voice and turned around quickly. The instant she saw Karen, her eyes widened with shock… and then her expression gradually became a wide smile. "Karen!" she cried, running toward the Dark-type user.

"Valerie! Long time no see!" Karen glanced at the other Kalos gym leaders. "So you're a gym leader now? Or are you in the elite four?"

"Gym leader," replied Valerie. "But I'm the sixth one, which is good enough for me. And you're still in the elite four?"

Karen nodded happily. "So, what type do you use now?"

"Oh, well, that's a funny story. You see, my Mawile and Mr. Mime…"

As the two continued their conversation, Lance turned back to the rest of the Kalos gym leaders and elite four. "So, in case any of you weren't sure, this is a tournament where all the gym leaders compete in a tournament to see who is truly the strongest gym leader of all time. The elite four participates in a similar but separate tournament."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," snapped the Fire-type user of the elite four. "We don't care."

"You should care," snapped Lance. "This tournament is an important event to be taken serious–"

"Just shut up."

Lance turned to Diantha, the champion of Kalos. "Is she in a bad mood today?"

Diantha shook her head. "No. Malva is almost always like this. She threatens to burn trainers alive sometimes. You'd better keep an eye on your Johto leaders."

Lance nodded. "So, all the champions are having a meeting before the tournament. Are you coming, or are you going to unpack first?"

"I think I'll unpack first." Diantha smiled.

"Alright. I'll head straight to the meeting."

* * *

Steven looked up and smiled at Lance as he entered the room. "Ah, there you are. We've been waiting for you. You're always so late for everything."

"Did you come here early just so you could say that to me, Steven?" asked Lance, taking a seat at the meeting table. He glanced around. "I also notice that Cynthia hasn't arrived yet, and Diantha decided to unpack first. But you won't say a thing to them, will you?"

"Of course not." The former champion of Hoenn smiled. "Unlike you, they're worthy of respect."

Wallace stood up and joined Iris, Alder and Red at the other table.

"You know, Steven, there's a reason your continent is called Hoenn," Lance smiled. "Take out the "nn" part and you have a word which perfectly describes you, your elite four and all your gym leaders. Especially Flannery."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "I thought dragon tamers were supposed to be honorable, Lance. I didn't think they would sink so low as to use a terrible insult like that."

Before the Johto champion could reply, Iris piped up. "Hey, guys, I've been wondering something. If Steven and Alder are here, and both of them are former champions rather than current champions, why isn't Blue here?"

"…." answered Red.

"Oh, I see. He's a gym leader and busy with other duties. I understand."

Lance smirked at Steven, then jumped as the door flew open behind him. Diantha walked in and took a seat beside the dragon tamer.

Steven glanced at Diantha. "You're the champion of Kalos, I assume?"

"Yes," replied Diantha.

"Ah, I've been looking forward to meeting you!" Steven reached across the table and shook her hand. "I'm Steven. The four over there are Wallace, Iris, Red, and Alder. This worthless moron is Lance. Pleased to meet you, err…?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Diantha. Pleased to meet you too, sir."

"Please, there's no need to address me as "sir". We're all equals here. Except Lance."

"Might I remind you that I've held my position as champion of Johto for nine years, while you got defeated several years ago by some gay blue-haired gym leader?" Lance reminded Steven, who only smiled at him.

"I'm, uh, taking it you two don't get along so well…" Diantha murmured.

"No, we don't," hissed Lance. "He seems to think that having three Dragonite on my team is cheap and too easy for any trainer with a decent Ice-type. But anyone with a good Fighting-type could beat the likes of him, couldn't they?"

"Not exactly, Lance," Steven answered. "You see, I happen to have a Metagross and Claydol on my team, both of which are PSYCHIC types, which are SUPER EFFECTIVE against Fighting-types. Care to try again?"

Lance folded his arms. "Did you notice that one of the starters in Hoenn is Torchic, or are you just too stupid to pay attention to that? It evolves into Blaziken, which is Fire/Fighting, and could easily defeat your Metagross with a single Blaze Kick. As for Claydol, I have one word for you: Absol. It's a Dark-type with a high attack stat, which can learn Night Slash, Sucker Punch and Payback, as well as other great physical moves."

"Hah! Well, at least you need more than one Pokémon to beat me. Your entire team could be swept by a Gyarados with Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Surf!"

"Hey, did you know that Steel isn't resistant against Dark and Ghost anymore?"

"Very funny, Lance."

"I'm not joking. Ask Diantha."

"Alright then. Hey, Diantha – "

"Don't Ghost and Dark affect Steel-types normally now?" asked Lance.

"Yes, of course they do."

Steven gasped. "That's horrible!"

"But they've also discovered a new type which is strong against Dragon. It's called Fairy type." She beamed proudly. "My Gardevoir is part Fairy."

Lance went pale. "Th-that's nothing to be proud of! Who needs a new type that's strong against Dragon? Weren't itself and Ice enough?!"

"Apparently not," Steven grinned.

"And it's weak against Steel," Diantha added, just to see Lance's reaction.

Steven laughed. "You're in for it now, Lance!"

Lance glared at Steven. "Dragonite," he growled. "Fire Punch."

There was a loud crash from the other side of the room, where the champions' Pokémon had been resting. Dragonite had Metagross pinned to the wall, both of its fists burning with white-hot flames.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Steven commanded.

"H-hang on!" Diantha cried. "You're not supposed to fight in here!"

"….!" Red backed her up.

"We're the champions!" yelled Steven as his Metagross sent Lance's Dragonite flying across the room. "We have no rules!"

"Everybody has to obey the rules, even people as awesome as us!" cried Iris.  
But they couldn't stop the fight. Before long, they found themselves ducking behind tables and chairs as Fire Punches and Meteor Mashes flew around the room, missing and hitting something else more often than not.

"…!" commanded Red, throwing a pokeball. His Pikachu appeared in a flash of blinding white light and used Thunderbolt on both of the battling Pokémon; however, the two pseudo-legendaries shook it off as if it were nothing.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!" shouted Wallace, tossing the pokeball into the air. The attack hardly made a scratch on Metagross, and Dragonite swiftly moved out of the way.

"Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!" Iris ordered, getting basically the same result as Milotic's Ice Beam.

Even Fiery Dance couldn't stop them. Alder returned Volcarona to its pokeball, giving up completely. "It's no use," he told the others. "We can't stop them."

He had barely finished his sentence when a Garchomp seemed to appear out of nowhere, grabbing Dragonite and holding one claw at its throat. The Dragon-type's trainer soon entered the room.

"Stop the fight or this Dragonite gets it," she said coldly.

"Fine by me." Steven smiled at Lance.

"My Garchomp knows Flamethrower, you know. And it's faster than your Metagross. I would watch your tongue if I were you."

Steven went pale and took a step backward. "Of course we'll stop the fight. I was just about to do that anyway."

Lance rolled his eyes.

The Garchomp's trainer sat down. The other champions came out from behind the table and sat around her, as far away from Steven and Lance as possible.

"I'm still a better champion than you ever were," Lance hissed. "At least I don't get beaten by gay gym leaders."

"Prove it," Steven answered.

"No!" cried Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, Iris and Diantha, standing up in unison. Red simply shouted "….!", which meant "no" in his language.

"Not in here, of course," Steven added quickly. "I was thinking we could hold sort of an unofficial tournament amongst ourselves to see which one of us is "the best of the best"…"

"That's a good idea," Lance commented. "Now I can kick your butt in a slightly more official way in front of several people."

"Yes, I agree," Cynthia smiled. "We can draw names out of hats to see who goes against who. The first round starts tomorrow afternoon. Agreed?"

The others nodded.

As Lance and Steven ignored each other at the opposite end of the table, Alder called the rest of the champions over to where he was sitting.

"Listen," he whispered. "If we really are going to start this tournament, presumably, we will finish it. And that means that one of us will win. We must _not,_ under any circumstances, let either Lance or Steven win. Understood?"

"I agree." Iris nodded. "If one of them wins, the other one will never hear the end of it. And neither will we."

"So it's operation Don't Let Those Morons Win the Tournament?" asked Diantha.

They nodded in unison.

"Then it's settled."

"I'll go start drawing names out of a hat," said Cynthia, standing up and walking away. "Hopefully those two don't end up battling in the first round…"


End file.
